Pain and Happiness
by Dieing Angel
Summary: inu dumps kagome and runs of with his x(kikyo) kagome runs into the yyh gang well love bloome or will inuyasha finally relise wut he left and get in the way r&r ppl!


This is my second story yes I no I suck don't rub it in-.-

Disclaimer: I don't own the inu gang and the yyh gang k so don't bug me about it.

Chapter 1

Hey kags wana go to the mall with me and the guys? asked sango.

Yea sure!

kagomes pov

Hehehe evil grin im gona use all inuyasha's money ooo...this is gona be great! (hahaha if I had a bf I'd probably do that to...im so evil...poor inu)

normal pov

Oh and by the way the guys are gona take us out to dinner at 7:00 (its 1:15 right now) k sango...by the way when are we going to the mall?

In half an hour.

K thanks...see ya in half an hour said kagome while running back home. See ya kags!

half an hour later

Hentai!!! slap as always our favorite someone couldn't keep his hands to himself. Kagome sigh Inuyasha sweat drops idiot-.-. Hey maybe we should start walking people are stareing said kagome. Yea lets go said Inuyasha.

They started walking as well as sango trying to stay as far away from miroku as possible.

Hey lets go to that one said kagome while pointing to a shop with gowns and dress's(forgot what's the store's called) Yea lets go said sango. Feh! No way. O come'n inuyasha pleaseeee said kagome while giving him puppy dog eyes.

NO!

Inuyasha your coming and that's final said kagome while giving him a glare that would haunt the devil himself. Then sango and and miroku started walking while kagome had to drag Inuyasha in.

Hey sango look at this blue one.

Its beautiful kags.

Yea I know....should I try it on?

Yea you should it would look beautiful on you.

Thanks sango!

No prob.

The dress was dark blue and it had lots of beautiful diamond designs, it was strapless and had a slit on each end the slit went up to her keens.

Kagome went into o of the changing rooms and started to change.

tick tock

Ten minutes later kagome came out.

OH MY GOD!

Kagome you look beautiful said sango.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped while miroku was drooling like an idiot.

So how do I look Inuyasha?

Inuyasha instantly put his annoyed face back on.Feh! Good enough.

GOOD ENOUGH!!! Now kagome was pissed. Just a second ago he was looking at her with his jaw open and now he says Good Enough!

ARGGG! INUYASHA YOUR SUCH A JERK!( ya and he's suppose to be her bf rolls eyes) I think your beautiful said miroku while inching closer until....slap GET AWAY FROM KAGOME YOU PERV! Yelled Inuyasha while beating him to a pulp. Sango shook her head sigh stupid baka-.-

Then one of the ladies who worked at the store came up to them and said we need you to leave this store, your disturbing our customers, then she went to go help a customer.

See what you did Inuyasha! Yelled kagome. Now we have to go! glares Kagome stormed back into the changing room. Five minutes later she came out, put away the dress and stomped out the doors with the other slowly walk behind her, scared that she would get even more madder.

Three hours later

The girls walked out with the guys slowly dragging behind them because of all the weight of the bags. You girls practically bought the whole mall said miroku. PRACTICALY! PRACTICALLY! THEY DID BUY THE WHOLE MALL!!! Yelled inuyasha. Sooo we just like shopping said kagome. Yea you know what people say a mall is a girls best friend said sango.( which is sooo true by the way)

Feh! Ten minutes later the guys dropped the girls at kagome's house. See ya at seven said sango and kagome while waving. Then the guys drove of and the girls ran up to the shrine.

(6:30)

Kagome came running out of the bathroom with only a towel on yelling SOUTA YOU BAKA YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!!! (You can hear laughing in the background)

(15 minutes later)

kagome and sango were all dressed and ready to go...well almost...all they had to do was put on the rest of their makeup.

You ready yet kags? Almost! Kagome put a little more of her sparkling pink lip-gloss and then put it away. Done!

Wow kags you look gorges! Thanks but you should see yourself sango. Thanks kags. No prob sango.

Kagome had black hip huggers and a strapless red top, put her hair up in a high ponytail, black high heels and red fingerless gloves, and a black diamond necklace.

Sango had blue hip huggers with a white tank top, she also had her hair up in a high ponytail, she had white fingerless gloves, and a blue diamond necklace.

ding dong ding(thats if they have a doorbell)

The doorbell rang, Kagome and sango dashed downstairs and opened the door. There stood Inuyasha and Miroku.

Well this is the first chapie hope u like it! Oh and by the way review plzzzzzzzzzz! See that button down there points down at the button CLICK IT PLZ THANKS BYE!


End file.
